


To Unlock The Heart's Secrets

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's abduction at the hands of an alien people brings about an emotional revelation for Jack and Daniel.





	To Unlock The Heart's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Unbetaed and violence, minor character death, language.  


* * *

Darkling, I listen; and, for many a time  
I have been half in love with easeful Death,  
Call'd him soft names in many a mused rhyme,  
To take in air my quiet breath;  
Now more than ever it seems rich to die,  
To cease upon the midnight with no pain,  
While thou pouring thy soul abroad  
In such an ecstasy!  
Still wouldst thou sign, and I have ears in vain-  
To thy high requiem become a sod. 

Unbidden, and under the current circumstances most unwelcome, the sixth verse of a John Keats poem flamed in Daniel's mind. He had often read that poem, Ode to a Nightingale, and he always associated Keats writing with dying young, most likely he felt because Keats himself had died at twenty-four. 

At that particular moment Daniel did not want to consider the connection, especially not as it correlated to his situation. As if reading his thoughts, the young lieutenant chose this moment to speak. 

"Doctor Jackson," Stevie Gilcrois had been raised by his grandmother and had been firmly taught to be respectful and considerate at all times towards all people, especially to one's elders. And while Stevie knew that Daniel Jackson was a mere handful of years senior to himself, the man's innate wisdom and vast knowledge earned him the title of elder by default. As such, the lieutenant could not bring himself to call Daniel by his first name, or anything other than his proper title and last name. "Am I dying?" 

Daniel quickly composed his face, knowing that hesitation would betray his best assurances, and smiled down at Stevie, whose head was cradled in his lap. 

"No, lieutenant, you're not going to die." Oh God, I wish that were true. "Colonel O'Neill will be here soon with reinforcements and you'll be in Doctor Fraiser's infirmary, recovering under her tender care." Daniel emphasized the word tender, as though this were in doubt. Stevie snickered softly, having heard stories about the head- butting that went on between the two doctors. 

"I hope so, sir." He nodded after a quiet moment. Daniel smiled again and waited until the young man's breathing had evened out into sleep before letting the reassuring mask slip. Jack was most likely not coming, and the young lieutenant probably had hours at best. 

Feeling stretched thin and haggard himself Daniel closed his eyes and lay his head against the cold stone of the prison wall behind him. Sleep evaded him though and his thoughts inevitably turned to the previous day when SG-1, accompanied by SG-5, had arrived on P5X-385. God, it certainly hadn't taken long for everything to go to hell.

* * *

"The ruins are a three hour hike from here, sir." Captain Kellough explained to Jack as Sam verified that the DHD was in proper working order. Jack sighed and straightened his cap on his head. 

"Alright, lead on, Captain." Jack sounded like he was being lead to the executioner's block but Daniel paid him little heed. He was excited, it had been too long since SG-1 had been assigned a mission where Daniel could 'play in the dirt', as Jack liked to call it. "So Daniel, tell me about these ruins. What's so hot about em'?" Jack asked when they had fallen into step with SG-5. 

"It's a temple, actually, although I would guess that there hasn't been any worshipping there for quite some time. From what I could gather from the video SG-5 brought back the temple is for the greek goddess Hecate. She was most often represented by having two or three faces. During the day she was supposed to have a benign influence on farming but at night she was involved in withcraft and tombs. Actually, she's very similar to the goddess Demeter. The writing on the walls is ancient Greek, and I'm pretty sure it's the Athenian dialect which would make the most sense, because the Athenians were in particular respectful towards Hecate." Daniel explained quickly, his eagerness plainly evident. Jack merely stared at him for a long moment before speaking. 

"Sorry I asked." He muttered. 

"Do you believe this Hecate is a Ga'ould, Danieljackson?" Teal'c asked from where he was walking alongside Sam. 

"I'm not sure Teal'c. It's entirely possible. Hecate is believed to have descended from the Titans, and we do know one Ga'ould who modelled himself after a powerful Titan." Daniel waited expectantly, but at the blank looks continued. "Cronos." He supplied. Teal'c's face darkened and Jack cleared his throat. 

"Great. More snakeheads." Jack unconsciously held his P-90 closer to his chest. 

"The temple is in severe disrepair. It's unlikely that a Ga'ould presence would allow that in their own place of worship, supposing Hecate is a Ga'ould." Daniel pointed out helpfully. 

"So, no snakeheads lurking around?" Jack perked up a little. 

"I don't think so." Daniel shook his head. 

"I concur with your assessment, Danieljackson. The Ga'ould pride themselves on their appearances and go to great lengths to show their display their power. It is most likely the temple was long ago abandoned, by Ga'ould or otherwise." Teal'c intoned, and Daniel nodded his agreement. 

"Nonetheless I want everyone on their toes. At the very least a crumbling wall could take someone out." Jack pointed out unnecessarily. Daniel glanced over his shoulder to share a knowing grin with Sam. Jack's mother-henning was near legendary at the SGC. 

"Yes sir." Sam scanned the countryside. The planet seemed innocuous enough, lush forests and in the horizon misted mountain tops and a distinct lack of Jaffa or any other unfriendlies. 

"What's odd is the remote location of the temple and the lack of signs of current or previous habitation in the vicinity." Daniel commented an hour later. "Normally temples and churches are fairly central to settlements. Unless it's a nomadic culture or if the area was deserted for long enough..." His sentence trailed off as Daniel contemplated his theories. He decided that he'd have to see the site before making any tentative conclusions. 

As it turned out, the mountains were not so far off in the horizon as they had originally thought. The temple was nestled at the base of the smallest mountain with what appeared to be a moat around it. 

"Is that a moat?" Daniel asked incredulously, annoyed that Captain Kellough had not included it in the footage. There had been mention of crossing water, but nothing like this. The water was an unpleasant reminder of that on Chaka's planet, where the river was teeming with Ga'ould symbiotes. He shuddered at the memory, earning him a concerned glance from Sam. 

"Yes. It gets about waist deep and we tested the water before traversing. It's not toxic and as far as we can tell there aren't any organisms in there. Water's pretty clear, and warm." Captain Kellough explained. "It appears to be caused by run off from the mountain, definitely not in the original design." 

"Huh." Jack was immediately thankful for the warm climate. In colder air crossing the divide would have been uncomfortable at best.

* * *

The water, Daniel reflected bitterly, had not been the problem. He had spent the entire afternoon surveying the inside of the temple and had discovered that Captain Kellough had neglected to film other areas of note. Most importantly was the central room of the temple where representations of Hecate had been destroyed and the writings on the wall marred and in some places removed entirely. Obviously Hecate had fallen out of favour with the people, whether after her departure or before Daniel had not known. 

They had come in the night while Glicrois had been on watch. They had in fact been watching the SG teams all day and when dusk had fallen had chosen a prisoner. In the end Daniel had realized far too late that the site was not as deserted as he had first thought. 

The Furaie still spoke the ancient Greek but had long ago forbidden reading or writing in the language, fearing that such knowledge would bring the evil goddess upon them again. They had emerged from their caves, hidden in the bowels of the mountains where Hecate could not reach them, and examined SG-5 on their arrival the previous week. When it became clear that no one with SG-5 could read the writings the Furaie returned to their caves and had nothing more to do with the four men. The Furaie repeated this when SG-5 and SG-1 came, and they watched with horror and anger as Daniel read the writings on the walls. 

Convinced that Daniel was an agent of Hecate the Furaie descended on the camp like demons, brandishing crude weapons but outnumbering the SG teams by dozens. Young Lieutenant Gilcrois had stood before their obvious target briefly, but a few well placed blows with a club had felled him. Now he languished in an underground cavern gasping out his final breaths at Daniel's side. 

The moat had not been in the original design. The Furaie had diverted a water source, hoping to submerge the temple entirely. In the springtime when heavy snows melted off the mountain side their goal was probably close to realized. 

Daniel hoped that the rest of SG-1 and SG-5 had gotten away safely, but he was too realistic to believe a rescue was imminent. He didn't know how far underground they were, but knew that they were not intended to ever reach the surface again. No, he and Gilcrois would die here and the more he thought about it, the more he didn't mind. 

The past few years had been hard and they didn't appear to be getting any better. Daniel was tired. Tired of fighting a losing battle. He felt old, definitely much older than his thirty-three years. He had lost almost everyone he'd ever cared about, and those still alive were lost in a different way. Gone was the easy comradery he'd shared with Jack, the closeness. Jack was aloof lately, and more often than not abrupt with Daniel. The pieces of the friendship, so integral in Daniel's life, began chipping steadily away after the debacle with the replicator's. Daniel was never quite sure what he had done, but after that Jack had withdrawn from him, replaced him. Although the absence hurt, Daniel was somewhat grateful. It was easier to hide his inappropriate feelings for Jack if he wasn't spending time alone off- base with him. Inappropriate feelings that Daniel was certain Jack would never in a thousand years reciprocate. Jack still loved his ex- wife, no matter how much he denied such a fact, and Daniel suspected that the concept of male relationships disgusted him. 

"Are... you alright, Doctor Jackson?" A hoarse voice queried. Daniel jerked out of his reverie and looked down at Gilcrois. The young man appeared to be labouring harder for breath and his skin was almost transparent in the gloom. 

"I'm fine." Daniel reassured while placing a hand on the lieutenant's cheek. Gilcrois smiled a little and nodded. 

"You know Doctor Jackson, before the attack, I was really enjoying this mission. I hope that I get to work with you again. I always like learning about mythology and languages." He admitted shyly. Daniel felt his heart breaking at the earnest words. 

"I hope so too." He dared not speak another word lest Gilcrois hear the emotion in his voice. The young man still had so much hope... God, why couldn't it have been me? I'd gladly go in this man's place. "You should rest now." 

"Are they coming soon, do you think?" Gilcrois asked sleepily. He was so tired, if he could just close his eyes for a while he'd be fine. 

"Soon, yes." Daniel confirmed and felt the man's weight settle into him again. Not for the first time Daniel wished he had some water, or something, to give the lieutenant. The Furaei had left them with only their clothes and boots however, pockets emptied and all. 

A glance at his watch told Daniel that they had been captive for just over thirty hours. Though he was punchy from lack of sleep Daniel found himself in a constant state of awareness. Memories and various thoughts kept him from sleep, as well as the need to be awake when the end came for the lieutenant. 

Daniel let the sound of hoarse gurgling breathing encompass him and closed his eyes. The sound had been the soundtrack of his environment for over a day and had become a sort of companion so when the breathing stopped he noticed immediately. 

At first Daniel waited, holding his own breath, wondering if maybe the lieutenant was merely struggling. He quickly realized that this was not the case and placed Gilcrois in the recovery position. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Daniel muttered desperately as he breathed into the young man's mouth. Nothing. "Come on, Gilcrois, breathe!" He urged. Knowing that the young man would die was entirely different from watching it happen. And watch he did, for no amount of resuscitation would coax life back into the broken body. Daniel stared at the corpse in disbelief and dropped to all fours and wept. 

Eventually Daniel became aware that he was laying on his back and his head was pounding sickeningly. His face was sticky with tears and he quickly aborted an attempt to sit up when the nausea struck him. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the left and his vision filled with Gilcrois' face, slack in death. Daniel promptly rolled over and succumbed to a painful bout of dry heaves, there was simply nothing in his stomach to expel. 

"I really am going to die here." Daniel croaked and was comforted by the thought. He brought his knees to his chest and lay in the fetal position, rocking slightly and waiting. There was nothing to do but wait, all his energy had been used up in his attempt to resuscitate Gilcrois. He had nothing left, not even the energy to cry. He suspected that he was too dehydrated to form actual tears anyway. "Soon, soon, soon." He said, slipping into the ancient language that had caused all this. 

When they had first been captured Daniel had frantically tried to communicate with the Furaie, and while they had understood him and spoken in return they had been unmoved by his pleas. They had simply not believed him, and when he'd pleaded for help for Gilcrois they had merely left. He wondered idly if they would wait until he was dead too or if they would take away Gilcrois' body. 

"Who are you?" A soft voice demanded from behind. Daniel jerked into a sitting position facing the entry way and squinted at the blurred figures there. They had taken away his glasses in the beginning as well, and Daniel had not bothered to object. 

"I am Daniel Jackson. An explorer. So is... was he." Daniel replied quietly. The speaker, a woman, approached slowly and knelt by Gilcrois. She held a small torch in one hand and illuminated the young man's face with the fiery glow. 

"You are not the false one's servants?" She queried after a moment of silence. Daniel shook his head. 

"No." He knew this was his only chance for survival, but he was too exhausted to remain sitting. He allowed himself to slip back down onto the damp stone floor and closed his eyes. "I am not. Nor was he." 

"We thought you were because you could read the writing." The woman continued. 

"I am a scholar. I know many languages." Daniel shrugged. 

"You wept when he died. You tried to help him. A false one would never care for another." The woman was next to him now, he could feel the warmth of the torch by his face and realized how cold he had been. He struggled to open his eyes, but it was a difficult task. Her eyes, he noted, were a warm shade of brown. Like Jack's. "Your friends are searching for you." 

"They will never find me." Daniel said bleakly. The woman smiled a little, and shook her head. 

"They will not. I am sorry that your friend has died. We will take you back to the surface now." She gestured to the figures behind her and Daniel's eyes widened in alarm. 

"Back?" He asked. The woman frowned. 

"Is that not your wish?" She asked shrewdly. Daniel's shoulders sagged. 

"Yes, it is. Please, take me to the surface." He nodded.

* * *

"Damnit." Jack cursed and he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Damnit where are those bastards?" 

They had been searching for two and a half solid days and dusk was falling again. Wherever the natives had taken Daniel and Gilcrois, they'd hidden them well. They were lucky there hadn't been any casualties, the natives had only been interested in Daniel and if Gilcrois hadn't gotten in their way he wouldn't have been touched. He'd been hurt, but how badly was anyone's guess. Jack was starting to lose hope that they would find either man safe and sound. 

God, if anything happened to Daniel there would be so many regrets. So many things unsaid... Jack knew that he'd hurt Daniel by pushing him away but had felt that it was better. Better to push him away than tell him... Ah Danny, Jack thought bitterly, If you knew how I want to put my arms around you and kiss you, you'd be running for the hills. He hadn't always felt this way, but when Daniel had collapsed on P3Z-002 with appendicitis Jack had come face to face with a few hard truths. While Teal'c and Carter had raced to their position from where they had been collecting mineral samples Jack had cradled the unconscious archaeologist to his breast and stroked the silky hair and all of a sudden known. Daniel hadn't even been released from the infirmary when Thor came a-calling and Jack had had plenty of time to come to grips with his situation. He was falling in love with his best friend. He'd had a few buddy fucks before Sara, but never anything serious or remotely close to committed. Jack was fairly certain that Daniel... Needless to say Daniel being interested was a possibility so remote it didn't bear thinking about. 

"Sir! Sir! Over here!" Carter was yelling and Jack whipped around to see her waving frenetically from the temple. "Sir, Daniel's here!" 

Jack didn't know where Teal'c came from but all of a sudden they were running side by side to the moat and then through it heedless of the water they were kicking up. Carter lingered in the doorway only long enough to assure they were coming, then she disappeared back inside the structure. Sure enough there were two prone figures in the main chamber and Jack felt his throat constrict. Gilcrois was quite obviously dead but he couldn't see Daniel's face from where he was standing. 

"Jesus, Jesus." He mumbled as he sprinted across the room and dropped to his knees, ignoring the painful protests they rose at his actions, and gripped Daniel's chin in his hand. Bleary blue eyes blinked at him and Jack was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. "Jesus Danny," He couldn't stop grinning. "Are you hurt anywhere?" 

"Gilcrois is dead." Daniel whispered hoarsely. Jack's grin faded and he watched as Daniel's eyes fluttered closed. 

"Sir, we need to get him back to the SGC now. He's severely dehydrated and feverish." Carter said hurriedly. 

"I will carry Danieljackson, O'Neill." Teal'c cut in, and Jack nodded. They needed to make time, as much as Jack would have liked to have the honours... 

"Alright. Let's prep him... them both for transport." Jack said. He keyed his radio. "Kellough, we found 'em. We're in the temple." He sighed. Another young soldier gone. And over what? No one knew for sure what had gotten the natives in such a twist, but there was speculation that Daniel's ability to read the writings had set them off. A misunderstanding, fuelled by fear, and one man ended up dead and another close to death. Obviously Daniel had been able to communicate their innocence to the natives, otherwise they wouldn't be in the temple, too late for Gilcrois though. Jack's heart was heavy at the thought. Daniel was going to need his team, never mind Jack's own selfish wants, he was going to be there to support Daniel no matter what the cost.

* * *

Jack was appalled at the bone-weary look in Daniel's eyes when he awoke in the infirmary. 

"So. They released me." He said simply, almost with a tinge of regret. 

"Yeah. We found you in the temple." Jack leaned in. "With Gilcrois?" Daniel asked. Jack glanced at the floor before raising his eyes to meet Daniel's again. 

"With Gilcrois." He nodded. Daniel swallowed and sighed. 

"I tried to..." He began, then stopped himself. "Thanks for bringing me back." 

"Hey, no problem. But you oughta thank Teal'c. He carried you to the 'Gate. How are you feeling anyway? Any pain or anything? Should I get the doc?" Jack asked with a raise of his eyebrows. 

"No. I'm fine." Daniel said dully, closing his eyes again. I'm not fine, but I suspect that'll be the norm from now on. God, I wish they had just killed me. 

"I don't think you are." Jack spoke up after a silence. Daniel's eyes opened in surprise. He'd thought Jack would leave. Jack read the emotions clearly. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Not until you talk to me. I'm worried about you Danny." He said, hurt by Daniel's reaction. What did you expect, O'Neill? You shut him out. 

"Well, don't." Daniel said reasonably. "I'm fine. A little tired, a little sore, but fine." 

"You're not fine, Daniel. Don't lie to me. I know I haven't exactly been a great friend lately but I want to make up for it. I've been an ass, and there's no excuse for it but... I want you to stay with me for a couple days when the doc releases you. And before you say no, I guarantee you'll get outta here faster if you're staying with me." Jack added hurriedly before Daniel could say no. 

Daniel considered the offer quietly. He had nothing to do, and SG-1 would be on stand down for at least a week. Besides, spending time with Jack was never a hardship. 

"Okay." He said and closed his eyes again. Jack, who had been preparing for a fight but determined to have his way, sat back. 

"Well... okay." He said.

* * *

"Emotionally, he's shut down." Jack shook his head. He, Doc Fraiser and the rest of his team were crammed into the doc's office. 

"I know. It's awful. He just won't talk." Carter hugged herself in what was a traditionally Daniel pose. 

"I too am concerned for Danieljackson's welfare. I fear that he has lost the will to fight." Teal'c inclined his head. 

"That's why I want to take him home with me. He can't lock away the emotions forever, and when they catch up with him I'll be there." Jack said firmly. Fraiser nodded. 

"The best thing for him right now is moral support. Colonel I'm prepared to release him today if he stays with you. Physically he's still weak, but he's recovering." She explained. Jack nodded. Daniel had a lot of moral support in his near future, he just hoped that he and Daniel would survive all the TLC Jack O'Neill was about to provide. 

The new untalkative Daniel was giving Jack the creeps. The man who could go on ad nauseam about a line on a wall had nothing to offer during his discharge and the subsequent drive to Jack's house. 

After Jack had settled Daniel on the couch with what was probably an unnecessary amount of fussing Jack sat down in the arm chair. 

"Daniel..." He began but Daniel cut him off. 

"Jack, you don't have to do this because you feel bad for me." He announced suddenly. Jack was so shocked by the fact that Daniel had said more than three words at once it took a couple seconds for his meaning to sink in. 

"Is that why you think I'm doing this? Pity? Danny, you're here because I care about you and because I'm worried. Look, I know that I've screwed up a lot lately." Jack ran a hand through his hair and was starting to look harassed. "And none of that is your fault. I've been... out of sorts..." 

"Out of sorts how? Is something wrong?" Daniel asked, and Jack winced. 

"Yeah. The way things have been between us is wrong." Jack was becoming flustered. He didn't know what to say without revealing too much. Apologizing was a far cry from a declaration of love, which Jack had no intention of doing. "I'm sorry." 

"Me too." Daniel nodded, and looked away. 

"So... we're okay?" Jack prompted. 

"Sure." Daniel shrugged. 

"Well what do you mean sure? Is that sure, whatever Jack or sure we're okay?" Jack licked his lips nervously. 

"Sure." 

"Geez Daniel, a little help here." Jack sighed. 

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that you haven't hurt me these past months? Do you want me to say that nothing's changed? Because I can't Jack, you have hurt me and things have changed." Daniel snapped. "And now you don't want to tell me why you did it, just that you're sorry. And I'm supposed to just trust you again. Well I'm sorry Jack, but it just doesn't work that way." He stopped, exhausted by the flurry of speech and emotion. 

"Do you want the truth?" Jack asked softly, looking anywhere but at the object of his affection. Daniel stared at the man with a little bit of suspicion and a little bit of surprise. He'd expected Jack to bullshit his way through the rest of the conversation, not offer up his sincere feelings. 

"Yes." Daniel replied shortly. 

"The truth is that I care too much Daniel. After you collapsed, when your appendix ruptured, I realized how much you mean to me. And I got scared. I'm not proud of that, but it's the truth. I thought that if I put some distance between us it would be better, but it wasn't." Jack admitted. 

"I'm your friend, Jack. You've always cared too much. You do with the whole team." Daniel retorted. It's why I love you, damn you. 

"I cared more, okay? Geez. A lot more." Jack shook his head. How did that saying go? The truth will set you free? Either that or totally alienate your best friend, Jack mused. Ah well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? Right? "I didn't want to tell you because it was pretty obvious you'd never feel the same way back, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." 

"Jack... what are you talking about?" Daniel was having a hard time keeping his voice calm. Jack couldn't mean... 

"Daniel, I love you. And I don't mean the kind of love friends have, either." Jack explained wryly. God, his palms were sweating! He hadn't felt this way since he'd proposed to Sara. 

Daniel was pilloried by Jack's admission. He'd never considered that Jack would ever feel the same way, that this was the reason behind the withdrawal. He felt positively buoyant, and wished his body would agree with his brain and move. 

"Jack... I..." 

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry. I keep saying that but... I am. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable..." 

"Dammit Jack! You couldn't have said this months ago and saved us both all this suffering?" Daniel griped, at a loss for anything else to say. 

"Daniel?" Jack frowned. What did that mean? Was Daniel saying that he... no, Daniel didn't return his feelings. Did he? 

"Would you stop staring at me and get over here and hold me?" Daniel demanded. Jack didn't have to think about that, he jumped to his feet and plunked down next to Daniel on the couch, slipping his arms around the slender waist gently. There was no mistaking this, Daniel did return his feelings... Jack pulled him in close and nestled the top of his head under his chin. 

"Where've you been lately?" Jack sighed, marvelling at how comfortable this was. It was as though it should always have been this way. 

"When I was in the cave I thought I was going to die, and I was glad. I'm so tired Jack. I'm so tired of being alone and then Gilcrois..." Daniel let his words trail off as Jack's embrace tightened. God, it felt so right to be in Jack's arms like this. 

"Daniel," Jack breathed in the scent of Daniel's hair and held it in his chest. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here, a little late, but here." 

"I know." Daniel murmured, his eyes drifting closed. 

Jack smiled as he felt Daniel relax into him and his breathing even out. No Danny, from here on in it's me and you.


End file.
